


the glowing of such fire

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Episode: s01e13 Root Cause, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Open Relationships, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold is quite willing to offer John as payment for Zoe's help with a number.





	the glowing of such fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon of something which might have occurred between two of the closing scenes of 1x13.
> 
> Assumes that Harold and John have been a couple since Super, at the latest.
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 73

In the back of the car, Finch hangs up, having let the hacker know that her plan has been thwarted. He has already emailed Carter the recording implicating Matheson and clearing Powell.

"Any clue who the mystery hacker is?" John asks, beside him.

"The electronic distortion cannot disguise that she is female...other than that, not a one."

John stretches his arms out in front of him, locking his fingers, palms out. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. Scott will be back with his family by the morning."

Harold frowns, reaching for John's wrist without thinking about it. There are red scrapes on the backs of Reese's knuckles, bruised and just beginning to scab over. "I suppose you got those while fending off the hit man."

Reese grins. "It was fun. I knocked him out with the bathroom dryer in the end."

Harold blinks, trying not to smile at John's enthusiasm for fighting. He certainly doesn't need any more encouragement.

Instead he brings John's hand up to his face and gently kisses his bruised knuckles. John's expression melts into sheer fondness.

"I'm sorry we were separated like that. I should have been more careful."

He lets the hand drop, only for John to entwine their fingers, brushing away Harold's apology. "Aw, no. You weren't to know it was a honey pot. And your method for re-establishing secure contact worked like a charm."

Harold does smile this time, his guilt receding. "I like to be prepared."

John lowers his voice, glancing at the silent man in the driver's seat. "Will we have to find a new base now?"

"It's impossible to tell how much data she was able to extract from our phones before I shut down the network. When we return there, we'll need to do a sweep. After that, we'll know."

"Okay." John squeezes Harold's hand, silently communicating _I'm here for you, no matter what._

"For now, we need to rest." Harold signals to his personal driver, giving the address of a safehouse. Somewhere they can curl up together and continue their debriefing.

\---

"So..." John begins, smirking. "You called Zoe Morgan."

Face to face under the covers, John in his boxers, Harold down to a t-shirt and comfy sweatpants.

"I did. She asked after you." Harold lets his eyebrows travel up. John's rise to match them.

"And you said...?"

"That you were calling in the favor. She informed me she doesn't do favors without some form of...added incentive." 

"How much?"

He puts a hand on the broad chest. "You, John. A few hours of your time."

"Huh. You agreed to a date?" He can feel John's heart skip a little.

"I said I would ask you. I hope it's not too much of an imposition. You've not been shy about your interest."

John seems elated but confused. "And you're okay with that?"

Harold pauses. How to put this? "I'm... not the kind of man who acquires a beautiful painting only to lock it away in a safe. It deserves to be on the wall of a museum. Or, in your case, in the bed of whomever you desire."

"Harold, Zoe's _gorgeous_." John pushes himself up, hooks his knee over Harold's hip, gently rolling them so that Harold's on his back with John bearing down on him.

"I know." Harold agrees. John doesn't seem offended at being compared to an object out on loan, which Harold thinks should probably concern him, but it's difficult to worry, with John's weight across his groin.

Even more so when John bends at the elbows, lowering himself for a kiss. Harold strokes John's sides with the backs of his fingers, spreading his legs and pressing up against John's warmth.

John breaks the kiss after a heady few moments and leans up out of Harold's reach. "It would never change this." He taps his fingers over his own heart and then Harold's in turn. "I don't have romantic feelings for her and she doesn't do relationships."

"Yes, I'm aware. I appreciate the reassurance, but I wouldn't have agreed if it bothered me. Besides..." He lifts a hand to pet John's cheek. "Tonight, you're all mine."


End file.
